Greetings at Sunrise
by Cristina Sunsetlily
Summary: (Sequel to Goodbyes at Sunset. Recommended to read that one beforehand) Ahsoka wakes up in a hospital 3 years after her trial with no idea how she is still alive. This is probably a good time to panic.


**Hello everybody! The sequel is out. Now I want to thank all the people that reviewed but specially to my sister who gave me the idea of how to incorporate ahsoka into a sequel of a story where she dies. Luckily, this is a galaxy in a long time ago, things work differently. I did some reasearch on the subject but i am no medic so there are probably lots of inaccuracies in it**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

...

metallic noises, an urgent voice,panic,gasping for air, darkness

silence

...

Beep

Beep

Beep...

I came to, slowly, I opened my eyes a fraction and closed them again,overwhelmed by the light.

I could hear breathing, calm and even, I realised it was mine... but

How?

With a jolt, I regained the memories of my trial and sat up with a wrench, the heart monitor speeding up to encompass my own erratic thumping.

I should be dead, I was ready...

The swish of the automatic door startled me and I tensed, half ready to see a separatist. Although, even the republic seems to be my enemy now. I sighed dejectedly

A med droid whirred through the doorway and unaware of my musings started speaking, "ahh, miss Tano, you are finally awake, you are lucky to have survived your ordeal" Ahsoka suppresed a groan, now the council were just calling it an "ordeal", she was nearly freaking killed for goodness sake, and they still refused to say it was their own fault, she suppressed the urge to lash out and bottled in her anger, it was time to get some answers as to WHY I was well... not dead

When she spoke her voice was rough and raw from disuse but thankfully, steady "How am I still alive?" She questioned

Well miss Tano, as you are aware, your execution was carried out by Jedi master Windu with a lightsaber to the heart. What he did not know was that the brain can actually survive around 3-4 minutes without oxygen that the blood carries before it sustains permanent damage. Well that's only in the best of circumstances, but it appears you are a pretty lucky individual.

You are incredibly lucky we managed to wire your brain with an immediate supply of oxygen and sugar, being a togruta your lekku was very accessible so we didn't waste any time. Then all we had to do was perform the surgery and wait and see if you recovered, which you did. We were beginning to think you were never going to wake up.

Wait... how long was i asleep?" Ahsoka questioned

"About 3 years miss"

Her world shattered

Oh no, no no no, this was very bad, what was master going to think, never mind would he even remember her. What if he had been killed on the battlefield without her watching his back. NO! She was Ahsoka and she would not let her doubt consume her, besides, her master had done fine before she arrived, he could take care of himself.

Right? She buried her face in her hands and sighed in confusion and doubt.

She steeled her nerves and faced the droid again, "Does the Jedi council know I'm alive?"

The droid responded "No, not yet. It was Anakin Skywalker who brought you here, he was hopping against all hope that there was still a chance you might be alive, he was so happy that you managed to survive but since you entered your coma he has never missed a visit"

"Oh master" she whispered fondly, tears stung at her sapphire eyes, he had not given up on her and now she was going to gladly return the favour. Now, she had a lot of work to do before he came for one of his supposedly "daily visits", she wanted to surprise him. She stood up from her bed, noticing her lekku had grown slightly now brushing her lower back and reaching a little past her elbows, she also had a bit of a growth spurt, though not much.

Ugh stupid genetics.

She had a shower and dressed in a hospital tunic , the white contrasting deeply with the reddish tint of her skin. She was also watched the holo-news from the past few years that allowed her to catch up with the state of the war, it seemed nothing much had happened, what Ahsoka did notice, was that Anakin had been appearing and featuring more and more frequently in the stories, it seemed he had made quite a name for himself. But she did notice that as the time wore on, her master was slowly changing, she had no idea how nobody had noticed yet but she could clearly see that something was wrong with him, his eyes were darker, full of fear, loss and... rage.

She was worried about this, it seemed he had not moved on at all, which although endearing was not good, well she was here now so that should be solved quite quickly. But she sensed there was more to it, after having been so long inactive, her force senses were on an all-time high, it seemed that her growth spurt had not been the only change she had been through when she was unconscious.

She made sure to mute her force presence to make it seem as if she was still unconscious, she wanted him to have the surprise of his life, she started giggling quietly, this was like the old days when she used to prank the jedi masters, and she never once got caught, she was an official master prankster.

Well except for when she swapped Anakin's shampoo called, 'BABE MAGNET, guaranteed to attract the ladies' for pva glue, oh that one was funny, his hair was hard for the next week, she got into quite alot of trouble for that one, but the few pictures she secretly kept were more than worthy reward.

She paused her train of thought when she sensed his presence, oh he was so falling for this one big, she cackled mentally. She noticed that his force signature was shockingly dark, but resumed to deal with that later. The door slid open and in walked Anakin Skywalker himself, Ahsoka barely managed to conceal the gasp of relief at seeing him again. Anakin on the other hand seemed to be quite stressed, he was talking, well more like hollering through his comlink at someone, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair and clothes were unkempt, he was definitely not the master she remembered.

All of a sudden, he looked up at the bed that should have been holding her lifeless body, and went as pale as a sheet. Trembling, he whispered to the comlink, Obi wan... ill call you back. He rushed to the bed and slid to his knees, he heard him murmured, "Ahsoka... I failed you" .

Ahsoka wisely decided to step in before he blew up the place

"Jeez skyguy, why so glum ?"

He snapped his head up and a huge smile appeared on his face, and he force jumped over the bed to hug the togruta. He started crying in relief and happiness, tears straming down his face as well as Ahsoka's, both just enjoying the moment and each others company, at last.

"Oh Ahsoka, your finally back, I'm never letting you go again" The girl in question just smiled and hugged him harder "Its good to be back Master", nothing in the world was going to tear them apart.

* * *

So thats how im still alive..." Ahsoka finished recounting her narrow escape from death, they were sitting together on the roof of the hospital where a little garden had been set up for those who were recovering. It was surrounded by a transparent dome to prevent accidents meaning they could still watch the sunrise together.

Ahsoka had laid her head on Anakin's shoulder whilst he hugged her fiercely and just relaxed for the first time in a long long time. Even before the trial, her life had always been so busy with the war and conflict. Her master had told her everything about the secret marriage with Padme (guess the 'babe magnet' paid off), and she had assured him that she would protect Padme and their with her life.

With just sharing those secrets and getting somebody to listen to him, his force presence had become so much lighter and more like the Anakin she knew, they had easily settled into the old banter, it seemed like yesterday they were scrapping battle droids whilst arguing about who was doing the laundry when they got back from battle or some other inconsequential thing .

As they took in the breathtaking golden colours of the sunrise, a comfortable silence settled over the pair.

And when the sun rose out fully, Anakin said "I'm so happy you came back Snips"

"I'm never leaving you again, Skyguy"

* * *

 **So, that was it, I am aware it was probably not as emotional as the prequel but i tried my hardest so please don't be too crazy in your comments. That said, you are free to criticise it and give your opinions as long as there are no flames.**

 **please review and hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
